


Sheynok: a Once Upon a Time in Enchancia story

by Niagara14301



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niagara14301/pseuds/Niagara14301
Summary: A mysterious creature causes trouble in Enchancia. This is a side story, which first appeared over on FanFiction.net, connected to my story "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".





	Sheynok: a Once Upon a Time in Enchancia story

Sheynok

This is a separate story connected to Niagara14301’s “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia”, and includes characters from “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia”.

Sheynok: a Once Upon a Time  
in Enchancia story

By Niagara14301, Brigade701, and  
MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury

July 11, 1868

It was a Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle. Fifteen-year-old Candice had the day off, and had slept in. As Candice woke up, she looked around her room, and noticed that her cat, Creamy, was nowhere to be seen.

“Creamy?” Candice called out. There was no response. Candice then made her staff magically appear in her hand. “Good thing Elena taught me how to use the Envision spell,” Candice said to herself. “I can use it to see where Creamy is.” Candice outstretched her staff, and said “Envision Creamy.”

To Candice’s horror, she saw Creamy in a cave, locked up with other cats.

“Got to save him!” Candice exclaimed in worry as she quickly got dressed, grabbed her broom, and quickly flew away from Enchancia Castle. As she flew, Candice looked down to the ground. “I recognize that cave,” Candice thought to herself. “It’s the cave near the Dunwitty rapids.”

Candice quickly arrived at the cave, dismounted her broom, made her staff magically appear in her hand, and raced into the cave which was large and extended into the earth for about a mile and a half. Once in the cave, Candice came across Creamy and fourteen other cats who were locked up in a variety of cages.

“Creamy?” Candice asked. “What happened?”

“I was in your room last night,” Creamy started. “Suddenly, I fell into a trance, and was magically transported here. The next thing I knew, I was locked in a cage. The other cats here have the same story.”

“Don’t worry, guys,” Candice assured Creamy and the other cats. “I’m gonna get you out of here.”

“Not so fast, girl!” a female voice growled.

Candice turned around to see a hairy human-sized female creature approaching, carrying a brown wooden magical staff.

“Who are you?!” Candice demanded to know.

“I am Sheynok, of the Fralmiery,” the creature answered.

“Fralmiery?” Candice asked, not recognizing the reference.

“An alien race of magical beings,” Sheynok answered. “I was sucked into The Rift, and I was transported here ... wherever here is.”

“The Kingdom of Enchancia,” Candice informed Sheynok. “The planet Earth.”

“I’ve heard of your planet,” Sheynok sneered. “A backward place.”

“Hey!” Candice exclaimed. “I don’t go to your planet and poke fun at it!”

“So, you’re aware of what is out there,” Sheynok noticed with an evil grin. “At least I won’t have to talk down to you.”

“I understand the fact that you are stuck here, with The Rift only offering a one way trip,” Candice started. “But why have you taken cats and put them into cages?”

“Well, one has to eat, doesn’t one,” Sheynok chuckled.

“We don’t eat cats here!” Candice barked. “Release them immediately!”

“I will not!” Sheynok barked back as she pointed her staff at Candice.

“If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get!” Candice exclaimed as she pointed her staff at Sheynok.

“Bring it, girl!” Sheynok growled.

At that moment, fifteen-year-old Dorrie, fifteen-year-old Sofia, fifteen-year-old Lucinda, fifteen-year-old Abby Murphy, and fifteen-year-old Valentina Androcasia raced into the cave, with their wands drawn.

“Need some help?” Sofia asked Candice.

“We saw you hightail it out of the castle, and we figured something was up,” Dorrie explained to Candice.

“And I was looking for my cat, Inky, when I came across Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, and Abby,” Valentina added. “We heard commotion coming from this cave, and we decided to check it out.”

“What’s going on, anyway, Candice?” Lucinda wanted to know.

“This creature has taken a number of cats from the surrounding area, including Creamy,” Candice explained. “Apparently, this creature eats cats.”

“Yuck!” Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and Valentina exclaimed in disgust.

“Time for you to go, whoever you are,” Sofia ordered.

Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and Valentina all started firing on Sheynok, who returned fire. As a magical battle raged in the cave, Sheynok was forced to retreat further into the cave because of the combined firepower being delivered by Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and Valentina. At one point, Sheynok put up a magical force field around herself. However, the combined firepower being delivered by Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, Abby, and Valentina was rapidly draining that magical force field.

Suddenly, a bright white light came from where Sheynok was standing. As the bright white light flooded the cave, Sheynok disappeared into thin air. The bright white light then faded.

“Where did she go?” Lucinda asked of Sheynok.

“Hopefully far away,” Abby wished.

“Well, she’s gone for now,” Sofia pointed out. “But, she could very well return some day. We’ll need to keep our eyes out for her from this point forward.”

“Thanks for your help, guys,” Candice said, grateful.

“Anytime,” Lucinda smiled.

“Candice and I will inform Colonel Martinsen and Enchancian Intelligence about this,” Dorrie spoke up. 

Candice raised her staff, aimed it in the direction of the caged cats, and said “Alohomora” which caused the locks on the cages to unlock. Candice and the others then opened the doors of the cages, freeing the cats in the process.

“Inky!” Valentina exclaimed in joy as she released her cat, Inky, and hugged him.

“Creamy!” Candice happily exclaimed as she released Creamy, and hugged him.

The other cats, once released, ran from the cave on their way to their homes. A fair distance away, Sheynok stood looking at the cave.

“You’ve won this round, girls,” Sheynok glared in anger at the cave. “Time for me to explore this world I’m trapped on. But, mark my words - one day, I’ll come back to this place to get my revenge!”

“I’ve best be getting Inky home,” Valentina said to Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, and Abby. “See you guys later.”

“See you later,” Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, and Abby smiled back at Valentina and Inky.

Candice took off the backpack she was wearing, and opened it up.

“Hop in, Creamy,” Candice invited. “We’ll get you home, and I’ll get you some tuna fish.”

Creamy climbed into the backpack, and then Candice put the backpack on. Candice, Dorrie, Sofia, Lucinda, and Abby then mounted their brooms, and flew off to Enchancia Castle. Everything was right with the world ... or so they thought.

August 10, 1871

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. At the top of the steps leading into the castle, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Baileywick, nineteen-year-old James, nineteen-year-old Amber, eighteen-year-old Sofia, eighteen-year-old Lucinda, eighteen-year-old Dorrie, and eighteen-year-old Candice were standing, waiting on an important group of guests to arrive.

“If my calculations are correct, The Doctor should be arriving any minute,” Baileywick said as he looked at his pocket watch.

“I wonder which Doctor will show up?” Sofia asked Lucinda.

“Whichever Doctor it is, it’s an event of significance,” Lucinda pointed out. “It’s not everyday that The Doctor agrees to an official visit.”

“Are you sure The Doctor received the message?” Amber asked Dorrie and Candice.

“We used the messaging device The Doctor provided the castle,” Dorrie answered.

“We got an acceptance message in return,” Candice added, “but it was simply a text message, simply signed The Doctor.”

At that moment, a strange whirring noise started off to the side of the group. In a few moments, a blue wooden box with Police Box signs on it appeared out of thin air.

“The Tardis,” Sofia smiled, as Dorrie and Candice stepped closer to take a detailed look.

“Smoother wood finish,” Dorrie observed. “Newer instructions on the door, with raised letters.”

“Our Doctor!” Candice exclaimed in glee.

“You mean ... we get to meet ... her?” Amber asked, excited.

The door of the Tardis opened, and out stepped a blond haired white woman, followed by a white man, a black man, and a Pakistani woman.

“King Roland,” the blond haired woman smiled. “Good to see you again.”

“And you are?” Roland asked, puzzled.

“This is The Doctor, King Roland,” Dorrie explained. “He’s regenerated again, this time as a woman.”

“It’s a Time Lord thing,” The Doctor explained. “When we regenerate, sometimes we regenerate to the other gender.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Roland smiled as he extended his hand in greeting. “We wanted to properly thank you for helping us fight off what was left of Neila’s forces a while back.”

“It was my pleasure, King Roland,” The Doctor smiled. “That brings back memories. You have to understand, that was a while ago in my history.”

“I see you have new traveling companions,” Sofia noticed as she walked up.

“Yes,” The Doctor happily acknowledged. “Allow me to introduce Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin.”

“A pleasure to meet the three of you,” Roland acknowledged.

“Graham, Ryan, Yasmin,” The Doctor started, “this is King Roland of Enchancia.”

“A pleasure to meet you, sir,” Graham said on behalf of himself, Ryan, and Yasmin.

“If you’ll follow us inside, we have refreshments waiting,” Roland invited The Doctor, Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin.

That night, in Dunwitty, Inky was sitting with Angel, a black cat like himself who was originally a stray but was now owned by Lynn Greythorne. Inky first met Angel when they were both captured by Sheynok. In fact, Inky had just missed becoming Sheynok's breakfast during his lone day in captivity before his owner (Valentina Androcasia) and her friends raided the cave where the cats had been caged up awaiting a trip into Sheynok’s stomach. 

Inky and Angel had recently discussed possibly mating and producing kittens though they hadn't so far.

Suddenly a strange mist surrounded them and when the mist cleared Inky and Angel both noticed they were in a cave. The two also noticed a very familiar hairy human-sized female creature - Sheynok.

"Why hello, Inky. Nice to see you again. You've grown some since I last saw you," Sheynok commented.

"Believe me Sheynok the feeling is not mutual!" Inky exclaimed in anger as he raised a paw and extended his claws.

"Now now, let's not do anything foolish or I might just go ahead and swallow you this time instead of putting you into a cage,” Sheynok threatened. “Let's see which cage I should put you into. Maybe Patches old cage. Too bad your old roommate isn't here but he was rather tasty."

"You evil piece of slark! I bet it won't be long before Candice and her friends arrive to rescue us," Inky spat.

"I've shielded this cave against Candice's magic,” Skeynok laughed. “By the time she finds us here I'll hopefully have swallowed the whole group of you."

Once Inky was caged he looked around and saw that Creamy (one of the cats at Enchancia Castle) had also been retaken. He also noticed Wilfred (the cat belonging to Headmistress Gayle Lovegood) being placed in a cage near him.

"Hello there. What's your name?" He heard Sheynok ask Wilfred.

"Wilfred," came the reply.

"You're a big cat, aren't you? Maybe tomorrow, I'll dine on you," Sheynok boasted.

"Don't count on it. Headmistress Lovegood will have your head if you kill me," Wilfred threatened.

"I've heard of her, but I'm not scared of her," Sheynok countered.

August 11, 1871

It was now the next morning. In Candice’s room in Enchancia Castle, Candice woke up. As Candice looked around the room, she noticed that Creamy was nowhere to be seen.

“Creamy,” Candice called out. There was no sign of him. Candice then magically produced her scepter. “I can use my scepter to see where Creamy is. Envision Creamy.”

Candice’s scepter emitted a bright light, but showed nothing of Creamy’s location.

“That’s strange,” Candice said to herself, puzzled. Then, a horrifying thought struck Candice. “Sheynok! And she must have done something to prevent me from finding Creamy.”

Candice quickly got dressed, and raced out of her room looking for Constable Miles. As Candice quickly walked down a hallway, she bumped into The Doctor.

“Whoa!” The Doctor smiled. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“If what I suspect is true, we have trouble!” Candice announced, troubled.

“Take a deep breath, then tell me what is going on,” The Doctor gently instructed Candice.

Candice told The Doctor about Sheynok, and what had happened in 1868.

“I see,” The Doctor acknowledged. “The Fralmiery are a dangerous race, so dangerous that they’ve been restricted to their own planet by Article 154 of the Shadow Proclamation.”

“Shadow Proclamation,” Candice commented. “The police force of outer space. The last time I encountered them, they had just made U.N.I.T. a partner of theirs in 2018.”

“Wait?!” The Doctor exclaimed, taken off guard. “U.N.I.T. still exists? When I tried to get in touch with them in 2019, some woman at the United Nations told me U.N.I.T. had been defunded.”

“Well, of course she would have told you that,” Candice explained, “since U.N.I.T. is no longer a part of the United Nations. U.N.I.T. is now an Earth partner of the Shadow Proclamation, along with the Valiant, and a rebuilt version of Torchwood.”

“Well, imagine that,” The Doctor said, impressed.

At that moment, eighteen-year-old Abby Murphy, and twelve-year-old Marie Perkins, raced up.

“Luna is gone!” Abby announced, worried.

“And Maverick is gone, too!” Marie added, worried as well.

“So three cats are missing from the castle,” The Doctor acknowledged.

“Three?” Abby asked, puzzled.

“Creamy is missing as well,” Candice informed Abby and Marie.

“Oh, no!” Marie exclaimed in shock.

“What do we do about Creamy, Luna, and Maverick, and finding Sheynok?” Candice asked, worried.

“Try not to worry,” The Doctor comforted Abby and Marie, before turning to Candice. “Let’s go to my Tardis, Candice. I may be able to build a scanner capable of locating Sheynok. She can block magical attempts to find her once she knows about them, but she can’t block good old fashioned tech.”

Back in the cave, Inky saw Sheynok walking towards the group of cages he was in. Inky actually got scared at the thought that she was going to go ahead and swallow him. Inky looked around and saw Creamy, as well as Oscar (another old friend from the last time he and Inky were her prisoners), along with Wilfred and a strange cat in his immediate area. Inky raised his left front paw and prepared to extend his claws.

"Easy there Inky. Much as I'm looking forward to swallowing you it's not you I'm here for," Sheynok said as she took the strange cat out of its cage. The next thing Inky and the others saw was Sheynok holding the cat by his hind legs over her head and the cat being lowered headfirst into Sheynok’s mouth. Shortly after the cat’s head entered Sheynok’s mouth the cat stopped moving around.

"Inky, that could be one of us next," Creamy realized, worried.

"I know. Creamy,” Inky acknowledged, worried. “I'll be surprised if I make it out of here this time. If for some reason I don't, make sure Valentina knows what happened."

"You'll make it out of here Inky I know you will. I'll make sure she doesn't swallow you," Oscar promised him.

Right after that three smaller creatures came into the room.

"That creature must have kids," Creamy theorized.

"Great. That increases the chances we all could end up eaten," Inky said, fearful.

"I have a feeling that Candice will find us before Sheynok and her kids succeed in eating all of us," Creamy responded, hopeful.

Later that day Inky was keeping watch waiting to see if Sheynok was going to walk back over their way so she could eat him when he saw Sheynok head towards a cluster where he noticed Big Tom and Applejack (two cats from the last time he was a prisoner). He then noticed Sheynok grab another strange cat. Before long that cat was heading down Sheynok’s mouth as Inky cringed in fear.

August 12, 1871

It was morning at Enchancia Castle. Inside The Doctor’s Tardis, The Doctor and Candice had been working on putting together a special hand held scanner to locate Sheynok.

“Well, that should do it,” The Doctor announced. “Thank you for your help, Candice.”

“You’re welcome, Doctor,” Candice acknowledged. “In my time as a Voyager, I’ve developed an interest in engineering.”

“That knowledge of yours came in handy,” The Doctor observed. “All we have to do now is to step outside, and test this out.”

“Will this work, Doctor?” Candice asked, hopeful.

“It should,” The Doctor theorized. “Luckily, I had a Fralmiery DNA sample laying around, and I was able to use that in this device as a detection filter. But, even with that, it will take time to lock onto Sheynok.”

Candice looked outside, with a sad, worried look on her face.

“Chin up, Candice,” The Doctor said in an encouraging tone. “I know you’re worried about Creamy and the others. We have to have faith that things will work out.”

In the cave, Inky woke up to a big fight. He opened his eyes to watch a black and white cat thrashing around and snarling as Sheynok was holding on to him. At one point the cat even managed to scratch Sheynok, drawing blood in the process. Just after that Inky noticed Sheynok throw the cat against a wall, an act which quickly caused the cat to cease thrashing. Sheynok then lowered the cat into her mouth.

"I hope she doesn't do that to me when it's my turn," Wilfred growled.

“His name was Mike. He was a wild cat," Simba, another imprisoned cat, sadly observed. "Inky, you and Creamy remember Oreo from our last time in one of Sheynok's prisons?"

“Yes,” Inky and Creamy confirmed.

"Rumor has it, Oreo was one of Mike's sons," Inky remembered.

"Simba. Any idea what happened to Oreo?" Creamy wanted to know.

"None,” Simba replied. “I know he got away, but I haven't seen him, Leo, or Slider since."

"Sheynok yesterday commented about Leo having been tasty. I have a feeling she managed to get him back and she ate him," Inky commented. "I wonder if she somehow got back Oreo and Slider and ate them as well?”

Later on, as mid-day approached, Inky opened his eyes and saw Sheynok heading towards a cluster of cages where he could easily make out Angel. It was his hope Sheynok wasn't after Angel for lunch. He chuckled a little when he saw her remove an Orange cat with a creamy color on his underside and hind legs.

"Creamy, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that Pumpkin that Sheynok is about to lunch on?" Inky wanted to know.

"Could be,” Creamy theorized. “I heard Wormwood complain about him once. He used to help a weasel named Wriggley tease Wormwood about being paired with Cedric.”

“Well it appears as if Pumpkin has just left this existence," Wilfred sadly commented as he saw Pumpkin's tail slide into Sheynok's mouth.

As the day ended Inky kept a very close eye on Sheynok when he noticed a cat in with Angel slip her cage's door open and walk over towards Sheynok's sleeping form. As the cat got close to Sheynok's mouth, Inky noticed Sheynok’s mouth open and one arm reach out and ease the cat into her waiting mouth. Sheynok then raised her staff, and magically closed and locked the cage Angel was in, preventing Angel’s escape.

August 13, 1871

Come morning Inky was sleeping away when Simba woke him up.

"Inky, just so you know Sheynok is heading this way,” Simba alerted, worried.

"Ah Wilfred, my dearest apologies for not eating you yesterday like I promised. It had been my intention to have you for dinner only for that other cat to decide to sacrifice herself. No worries, I'll just have you for breakfast,” Sheynok announced with an evil grin.

Wilfred began to run fast. As he was running one of Sheynok's daughters walked out from the back area.

"Sheya, have you all had breakfast yet?" Sheynok asked.

"Tabs and my brother did but my kitten slipped out of my hands and is running loose," Sheya reported.

"Tell you what Sheya. You see that cat right there? If you manage to catch him I'll let you eat him,” Sheynok promised.

Before Sheynok or her daughter could catch Wilfred, he left the cave to freedom.

"Blast he got away! I'll have to wait now for lunch," Sheya exclaimed, disappointed.

As lunchtime approached, Sheynok went and grabbed a white cat with black and orange spots.

"Well Inky, much as I'd love to lunch on you well I think I'll wait and maybe eat you either for dinner or most likely tomorrow. When that time comes, I fully intend to swallow you,” Sheynok threatened.

"Boo Boo, no!" Angel cried as Sheynok was lowering a calico cat towards her mouth. Sheya started walking away right then.

"Petrificus Totalus," a voice called from outside the cave as a beam of light hit Sheya, freezing Sheya in place. At that same moment, Sheynok dropped Boo Boo who quickly ran. Sheynok went to grab an orange tabby named Boots, who managed to escape. Candice and her team walked in and fanned out. Sheynok quickly used her magical staff to escape leaving her kids behind. 

“Okay, kids ... stay where you’re at!” Candice ordered Sheynok’s kids as she pointed her wand at Sheya. “Explice Congelo,” Candice commanded. Sheya then returned to normal.

“Join the others,” Dorrie directed Sheya.

At that moment, The Doctor’s Tardis materialized out of thin air. The Doctor then walked out of the Tardis.

“Where’s Sheynok?” The Doctor asked as she looked around.

“She managed to escape,” Candice reported. “But, we captured her kids.”

“I see,” The Doctor acknowledged. “Sheynok must have been pregnant when she first arrived on Earth. Well, we can’t leave them here.”

“What did you have in mind?” Sofia inquired.

“I’ll take them to the planet of the Fralmiery,” The Doctor answered. “They will be with their own kind there. But first, let’s release these cats.”

“I’ll keep an eye on the ... kids,” Lucinda offered as she brought her wand.

Sheynok’s kids shuddered in fear.

“Not to worry, kids,” The Doctor reassured the children. “Nobody is going to hurt you.”

Candice and company started opening the cages, releasing the captured cats in the process.

“Inky!” eighteen-year-old Valentina cried out in relief as Inky jumped into her arms. “Time to get you home. And Angel, I’ll get you back to Lynn.”

“Creamy!” Candice exclaimed in relief as Creamy jumped into her arms. “I thought I had lost you.”

“Never,” Creamy smiled.

One by one, the surviving cats were released.

“Luna!” Abby exclaimed in happiness as the cream and black cat jumped into her arms. “It’s so good to see you.”

At that moment, a white cat with black paws walked up.

“Maverick,” Abby smiled. “I’ll take you and Luna home to Enchancia Castle. Marie will be happy to see you, Maverick.”

“Abby, Valentina,” Sofia started. “Please see that these cats reach their homes. Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and I have business to take care of.”

“Understood, Sofia,” Abby acknowledged as Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Creamy walked into The Doctor’s Tardis with Sheynok’s kids. The Doctor followed behind, walking inside the Tardis, and closing the door behind her. The Tardis then dematerialized into thin air.

“Well, that’s something you don’t see every day,” Valentina said, impressed, as the Tardis disappeared.

Inside the Tardis, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Creamy, as well as Sheynok’s kids stood watching The Doctor operated the controls. The Tardis, thanks to Temporal Engineering developed by the Time Lords, was bigger on the inside than the outside.

“I see you’ve changed the look of the control room,” Sofia said to the Doctor, noticing the orange lit Tardis console.

“Well, you change with the times,” The Doctor smiled.

“How long before we reach the Fralmiery home world?” Dorrie asked.

“Approaching the Fralmiery home world now,” The Doctor announced. “We’ll be materializing shortly.”

In a few moments, the Tardis materialized on the surface of the Fralmiery home world. It was a country setting, with tall grass all around. In the distance, a trail through the grass was visible.

“Kids,” The Doctor started. “Follow that trail. It will lead you to a village where you’ll be taken care of. Safe journey.”

Sheynok’s children walked down the trail, as The Doctor, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Creamy walked back into the Tardis. In a few moments, the Tardis dematerialized into thin air.

Back at Enchancia Castle, Queen Miranda was taking Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin on a tour of the castle.

“It was nice of you to give us a tour of the castle, Queen Miranda,” Graham commented. “It helps pass the time while we wait for the others to come back.”

“Waiting can be a long business,” Miranda agreed. “I’m sure they will be back soon.”

“Who is the man in this painting, if you don’t mind me asking, Queen Miranda?” Ryan inquired.

“Of course not,” Miranda smiled. “That’s King Gideon, one of Enchancia’s past kings.”

“And who is this magnificent gentlemen?” Yasmin wanted to know, pointing to another painting.

“That’s Goodwin the Great, one of Enchancia’s most famous sorcerers,” Miranda proudly pointed out.

“Sorcerer?” Graham asked. “Magical folk, like in Harry Potter?”

“Yes, Goodwin is magical,” Miranda admitted. “Harry Potter?”

“A reference to another place,” Yasmin spoke up, trying to quickly change the subject, while giving Graham a look of why are you giving away secrets about the future?

At that moment, the Tardis materialized in front of Miranda, Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin. The Tardis door opened, and out walked The Doctor, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Creamy.

“Ah! There you are, Doc,” Graham happily said to The Doctor. “All go well?”

“Yes ... to a point,” The Doctor admitted. “Sheynok got away, but a lot of the cats she had captured have been rescued. Everybody else involved in the rescue should be returning any time now.”

“Well, at least you’re all back safe,” Miranda said, relieved.

“Queen Miranda,” The Doctor started. “I understand you have a royal inventor. I have something I’d like to discuss with her.”

“Of course,” Miranda acknowledged. “I’ll have Dorrie and Candice take you there.”

“This way, Doctor,” Dorrie smiled as she and Candice, with Creamy following, led The Doctor to Gwen’s workshop.

In a few minutes, Dorrie, Candice, Creamy, and The Doctor arrived at Gwen’s workshop. Before entering the workshop, The Doctor took Dorrie and Candice aside.

“Can Creamy be trusted with sensitive information?” The Doctor wanted to know.

“Oh, yes,” Dorrie smiled. “Creamy knows about me and Candice being Voyagers, and he also knows about Gwen being a Voyager.”

“The truth be told, I’ve sometimes taken Creamy with me on time trips,” Candice admitted. “Backpacks can be a wonderful way to have Creamy come along.”

Dorrie, Candice, Creamy, and The Doctor then walked into Gwen’s workshop, where Gwen was working on one of her inventions.

“Hello, old friend,” Gwen smiled at The Doctor.

“Nice to see you again,” The Doctor smiled back as she and Gwen hugged. “I haven’t seen you since that one blowfish alien ran amuck in 1849.”

“That one was a handful,” Gwen admitted. “Between the two of us, we finally captured him.”

“Once we put that alien into that holding device of yours, what became of him?” The Doctor asked, curious.

“I took him to 2008, where some friends of mine handed him over to The Plumbers,” Gwen answered.

“Ah! A smart move,” The Doctor approved. “Safely under lock and key in a Plumber holding facility.”

“Always works like a charm,” Gwen said with pride.

“I need your help, Gwen,” The Doctor began. “Sheynok managed to escape. Since you’re a specialty Voyager in charge of tracking down rogue trouble making aliens who land on Earth, I’ll need you to keep an eye out for Sheynok. If you find her, make sure she can cause no further harm.”

“Consider it done,” Gwen promised. “Although, it might take a while. From what I understand, the Fralmiery can be a slippery bunch.”

“If anybody can track down Sheynok, you can,” The Doctor praised.

October 24, 1875

It was a quiet Fall evening as Halloween was approaching. Twenty-three-year-old Valentina was sitting in her back yard with her three-year-old daughter Melanie as she was watching Inky prowl around with a couple of kittens from a litter his mate Angel had given birth to four months earlier. He would occasionally pounce on them in a playful manner. At one point, Valentina looked down at the very slight bulge in her abdomen, indicating another baby on the way. 

“Your daughter looks adorable,” a voice commented. Valentina whirled around in surprise going for her wand. When she saw who it was, she pulled her wand out fully aiming it at her visitor.

“What do you want Sheynok?” Valentina asked her.

“Can’t a person stop by for a visit?” Sheynok asked in an innocent voice.

“Sure - if they are close friends or are invited neither of which applies to the likes of you!” Valentina spat.

Inky on seeing his nemesis went into an attack position, with his tail perfectly erect and his hair flying out straight. 

“Get lost Sheynok! I have no plans to be dined upon anytime soon!” Inky snarled, his words being easily understood by Sheynok and Valentina but not so to Melanie who had no means to understand animals yet.

“Valentina is it?” Sheynok asked.

Valentina nodded.

“Would you be wiling to let me have a few minutes alone with Inky?” Sheynok requested.

“Not really. How do I know in my absence you won’t dine on him?” Valentina questioned.

“I had a rather big lunch,” Sheynok countered. 

“What did you do? Find and eat Big Tom?” Inky asked Sheynok in disgust.

“You mean that one mammoth cat that was among my groceries those first couple times I tried to swallow you? I dined on him long ago,” Sheynok reported.

Melanie was looking sleepy, so Valentina decided to tuck her in for the night. The two kittens followed her inside but Inky found his way blocked by Sheynok.

“Why do you keep trying to eat me?!” Inky asked, alarmed.

“I haven’t tried to eat you for a few years,” Sheynok countered. “I’ve been trying to adapt but, well, it’s not been easy. Old habits occasionally come back. I don’t think I’ve actually eaten a cat like you in several lunar cycles.”

“Does this mean you aren’t here to eat me?” Inky asked Sheynok, hopeful.

“No, I still plan to eat you,” Sheynok announced as she reached over to pick him up. Sheynok had Inky a few feet off the ground and was preparing to lean back and raise Inky up higher when she heard a voice. 

“Sheynok of the Fralmiery, you are under arrest.”

Inky looked over and saw Gwen O’Toole with a weapon in hand. The site of the royal inventor caused Inky to relax. Sheynok used that chance to raise Inky up higher in preparation for lowering him down her mouth. At that moment, Gwen stunned Sheynok, who fell to the ground. 

“Thanks Gwen,” Inky said gratefully as Gwen pried him from Sheynok’s arms. 

“You’re welcome, Inky,” Gwen smiled as Gwen picked up Sheynok’s magical staff, and threw it off to the side.

“Wait a minute,” Inky started. “How can you understand me?”

“A long time ago, Sofia and Lucinda gave me an enchanted crystal that I wear around my neck,” Gwen answered. “That crystal allows me to talk to animals.”

“A job well done,” Valentina smiled as she came back outside. “Our plan worked nicely.”

“There had been reports of Sheynok hanging around Dunwitty,” Gwen smiled back. “With Inky being out here, I knew Sheynok would sense his presence, and come investigating.”

“Then this was a trap?!” Sheynok asked, astonished, as she came to.

“Yes,” Gwen and Valentina both answered as Gwen put Sheynok in a pair of handcuffs, and locked them in place with a key. Gwen then slapped a metal bracelet on Sheynok’s wrist, and locked it with another key.

“What is that?!” Sheynok demanded to know about the bracelet.

“A magical restraining bracelet,” Gwen informed Sheynok. “This will keep you from using your magical powers.”

“I guess you’ve thought of everything,” Sheynok said in defeat.

“Just one more thing,” Gwen announced. 

Gwen threw a thermos-type device on the ground in front of Sheynok. The device opened, omitting a powerful white light. The white light grabbed Sheynok, and sucked Sheynok into the device. The white light then disappeared.

“I like your toys,” Valentina smiled.

“It’s something that will keep Sheynok imprisoned until I can deliver her to some friends of mine,” Gwen smiled back as she picked up Sheynok’s magical staff, and handed it to Valentina. “Keep this in a safe place. We wouldn’t want this falling into the wrong hands.”

“It will be safe here,” Valentina promised.

September 22, 2008

It was a Monday night at a camp site in the United States. At the camp site, there was a camper van. Near the camper van, a fourteen-year-old boy, a fourteen-year-old girl, and a man around sixty, were sitting around a camp fire. A short distance away, Gwen, using her Omni time traveling device, appeared out of thin air, and spotted the three people sitting around the camp fire.

“Hello, Tennysons,” Gwen happily called out.

“Good evening, Gwenevere,” the man smiled. The man was Max Tennyson. The boy was Max’s grandson, Ben, and the girl was Gwen Tennyson.

“What do you have for us, Gwenevere?” Ben asked the adult Gwen, curious.

“Something different,” the adult Gwen answered as she handed the thermos-type device to Max. “Inside is a Fralmiery. Her name is Skeynok.”

“Fralmiery?” the fourteen-year-old Gwen asked. “I’ve heard of them. They are magical creatures.”

“And creatures confined to their own planet,” Max pointed out.

“She’s under control,” the adult Gwen assured Max and the fourteen-year-old Gwen. “She has a magical restraining bracelet on her wrist. Here is the key for it, and here is the key to the handcuffs she is wearing.”

“Very good,” Max acknowledged, pleased. “We’ll get her to the Plumbers as soon as possible.”

“She’ll be in good hands,” fourteen-year-old Ben promised.

“Of that I have no doubt,” the adult Gwen smiled in approval.

“We brought some pizza with us from the town down the road,” Ben announced. “Want to join us?”

“There’s plenty,” Max added with a smile.

“Then, I’d be delighted,” the adult Gwen happily accepted.

As the adult Gwen sat down, the fourteen-year-old Gwen got up, went into the camper van, and came back with an empty thermos-type device.

“Here’s an empty for you,” the fourteen-year-old Gwen smiled at the adult Gwen. “For the next time you have to bring us a rogue alien.”

“Thank you,” the adult Gwen said as she took the empty device.

Max brought out some paper plates, and dished up some pizza for himself and the others. As the four sat around the campfire, enjoying the pizza, they had a pleasant conversation. Everything was right with the world.

September 27, 2008

It was a Saturday afternoon in the United States. Inside the underground headquarters of The Plumbers, four armed men opened the steel door of a prison cell. One of the men laid down the thermos-type device containing Sheynok. The man then activated the device. A powerful white light filled the prison cell. In a few moments, Sheynok appeared out of thin air as the powerful white light faded.

“Sheynok of the Fralmiery,” another of the men announced, “because you are a rogue trouble making alien here on Earth, you will be imprisoned in this facility to protect Earth. Extend your arms.”

Sheynok extended her arms as three of the men pointed pistols at her. Sheynok realized it would be foolish to try anything. The fourth man unlocked Sheynok’s handcuffs, and motioned Sheynok to step further into the prison cell. The fourth man picked up the now empty thermos-type device, and he and the other men then left the prison cell, closing the steel door of the cell behind them.

Now alone in the prison cell, Sheynok angrily walked up to the steel door, and banged it with her fists.

“One day, I’ll escape from this place!” Sheynok spat. “Just you wait and see!” 

October 25, 1875

It was a Tuesday morning at Enchancia Castle. Gwen was in her workshop working on another invention. Looking at a wall mounted clock in her workshop, Gwen got up and walked over to the wall. Gwen pushed a stone in the wall, and a secret doorway opened revealing a hidden tunnel. Gwen walked down the tunnel until she reached an underground body of water. On the water, a boat was waiting. Gwen stepped into the boat, and the boat started slowly traveling under it’s own power. In a short while, the boat stopped at the stairs leading to the Secret Library.

Gwen stepped off the boat, and walked up the stairs. When she reached the door to the Secret Library, Gwen discovered that the door was opened. Gwen walked inside, and discovered Princess Faith of Cinnibar holding a book with a red cover. Faith looked like a twelve-year-old girl, but was in fact an immortal girl who was hundreds of years old. Faith was now the guardian of the Secret Library, under an agreement that she and Sofia had agreed to years earlier. And Gwen had been made a special helper to the Secret Library, due to her status as a Voyager which Faith was aware of.

“Ah!” Faith smiled. “There you are, Gwen. Another mission successfully accomplished.”

“Yes,” Gwen smiled back. “Sheynok should be safely in a cell by now.”

“That’s good to know,” Faith happily acknowledged as she walked over to the large view port which contained the essence of the First Story Keeper. Faith held out the book, and looked at the cover, which read The Tale of Sheynok. The book then slowly hovered over to the view port, and disappeared into the view port. A few seconds later, the book magically flew out of the view port, and reshelved itself with other books located on an upper level.

“Well, that takes care of that, then,” Gwen acknowledged.

“Yes, it does, Gwen,” Faith happily confirmed.

“I have some tea in my workshop,” Gwen offered. “Want a cup?”

“I’d enjoy that, Gwen,” Faith accepted.

As Faith and Gwen walked out of the Secret Library, The Tale of Sheynok magically unshelved itself, hovered over to another group of books, and reshelved itself with those books. A plaque under those books read ... Adventures to be continued. 

Author’s notes

A big thank you goes to Brigade701 to whom which this story would not have been possible. It was Brigade701 who came up with the idea for this story, who worked behind the scenes with Niagara14301 as this story was being written, and who provided dialog connected to Sheynok.

Alohomora (lock opening spell) is from “Harry Potter”.

Angel, Applejack, Big Tom, Boo Boo, Boots, Leo, Luna, Maverick, Melanie, Mike, Oreo. Oscar, Sheya, Simba, Slider, and Tabs are characters created by Brigade701, and are used in this story with the permission of Brigade701.

Blowfish aliens are from “Torchwood”.

Elena, and Envision, are from “Elena of Avalor”.

Faith (A.K.A. Princess Faith) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the “Torchwood” episodes “Dead Man Walking” and “Fragments”.

Faith was now the guardian of the Secret Library, under an agreement that she and Sofia had agreed to years earlier - for more about this, see Chapter 8 of Niagara14301’s story “Dorrie: Book Two”.

Gayle Lovegood (A.K.A. Headmistress Lovegood of Hexley Hall) is originally from Niagara14301’s stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Gwen capturing Sheynok, and delivering Sheynok to the Tennysons in the early 21st Century, was the idea of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury.

“I like your toys,” Valentina smiled - this line was inspired by the same line that was used by Hansel and Gretel’s village helper in “Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters”.

In regard to Gwen being a Voyager, see Chapter 40 of Niagara14301’s story “Dorrie: Book Two”.

Marie Perkins is a character created by MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury, and is used in this story with the permission of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury.

Omni, and Voyager, are from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Petrificus Totalus (freezing in place spell) is from “Harry Potter”. Meanwhile, Explice Congelo is a counter spell I created to reverse the effects of Petrificus Totalus (Explice being Latin for to undo, and Congelo being Latin for freeze).

Pumpkin and Wriggley are originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Hexley Hall”.

Readers of Niagara14301’s story “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia” will remember that King Roland is not allergic to Creamy, Luna, and Maverick due to a special potion given to the cats, and the three cats are now allowed in the castle.

Roland, Miranda, Baileywick, and James would have known The Doctor because of events in Niagara14301’s story “The Storm”. Sofia and Lucinda would have known The Doctor because of events in Niagara14301’s story “A Day in Dunwitty”. Dorrie and Candice would have known The Doctor because of events in Niagara14301’s stories “Dorrie”, “Dorrie: Book Two”, “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia”, and “Tales from the Castle”. And Amber would have known about The Doctor because of her friendship with Dorrie and Candice as described in Niagara14301’s story “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia”.

Shadow Proclamation: an outer space police force from “Doctor Who”.

“Shadow Proclamation,” Candice commented. “The police force of outer space. The last time I encountered them, they had just made U.N.I.T. a partner of theirs in 2018” - Candice would have known about U.N.I.T. becoming a partner of the Shadow Proclamation because of her role as a time traveling Voyager (see further down the author’s notes for more about the partnership between U.N.I.T. and the Shadow Proclamation).

Sheynok is the result of discussions between Niagara14301 and Brigade701. Brigade 701 wanted to see a villain with bizarre eating habits. In response, Niagara14301 created Sheynok (who Niagara14301 created as a “Doctor Who”-type villain).

Slark: a curse word Niagara14301 created for use in his “Sofia the First” stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were.

Special note from Brigade701: The scene in 1875 when Sheynok visted Valentina’s house I’d initially developed but much later in the future. After the initial scenes from the first encounter I worked at sketching out some background and laid a basic framework for what became the bulk of this story. I also had a set of scenes called the Final Showdown in mind with Sheynok somehow making a return visit many years later with the intent of doing the one thing she most wanted to do. Of course Niagara14301 and I had a quiet agreement that indicated that she was not allowed to actually eat Inky (or Creamy, and it was extended to Wilfred, and to some degree Angel, Luna, and Maverick - three of the cats I created as fellow prisoners from the first encounter). That’s mainly why I had Gwen stun Sheynok as she went to finally eat Inky. During the first encounter Inky potentially could have ended up swallowed the day of the raid. During the second encounter he lived longer but Sheynok was almost ready to swallow him. 

The Doctor, Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin are from “Doctor Who”.

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by Ben10Man, and is used in Niagara14301’s stories with permission from Ben10Man.

The Plumbers: the Plumbers, founded in the 1700s by the Founding Fathers of the United States, is an organization created to fix “leaks” in the normal everyday world like monsters, ghosts, and aliens. The Plumbers are from “Ben 10”. In this story, the Plumbers would be an independent force not affiliated with the Shadow Proclamation. 

The Rift is from “Torchwood”. The Rift is a tunnel in space and time. One theory is that one end is fixed (with one end being on Earth), and the other end wandering in a seemingly random progression across the universe. Another theory is that there are many access points to The Rift, fixed in various times and locations, but they may not be open all the time. Candice would have known about The Rift from her travels with The Doctor (from “Doctor Who”).

The scene from July 11th of 1868 originally appeared in Chapter 29 of Niagara14301’s story “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia”.

The scenes with Sheynok and the cats, set during 1871, were written by Brigade701.

The Tennysons are from “Ben 10”.

The thermos-type device is originally from Chapter 40 of Niagara14301’s story “Dorrie: Book Two”.

Torchwood: an organization founded in the 1800s to keep the British Empire safe from paranormal and alien threats. As Torchwood moved into the 20th and 21st Centiries, it also started gathering alien technology for study. Torchwood is from both “Doctor Who” and “Torchwood”.

U.N.I.T.: Unified Intelligence Taskforce (originally known as the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce) from “Doctor Who”. U.N.I.T. is a military organization charged with defending Earth from alien threats.

“Wait?!” The Doctor exclaimed, taken off guard. “U.N.I.T. still exists? When I tried to get in touch with them in 2019, some woman at the United Nations told me U.N.I.T. had been defunded.” “Well, of course she would have told you that,” Candice explained, “since U.N.I.T. is no longer a part of the United Nations. U.N.I.T. is now an Earth partner of the Shadow Proclamation, along with the Valiant, and a rebuilt version of Torchwood” - U.N.I.T. being defunded is a reference to events in the “Doctor Who” episode “Resolution”. I wanted to see U.N.I.T. restored in some form, so I came up with the idea of U.N.I.T. being reborn as a partner organization to the Shadow Proclamation, complete with U.N.I.T.’s floating sky base (The Valiant), and a rebuilt version of Torchwood as a civilian wing of U.N.I.T.

“We wanted to properly thank you for helping us fight off what was left of Neila’s forces a while back” - this is a reference to events in Niagara14301’s story “The Storm”.

Disclaimer

Angel, Applejack, Big Tom, Boo Boo, Boots, Leo, Luna, Maverick, Melanie, Mike, Oreo. Oscar, Patches, Sheya, Simba, Slider, Tabs, and the other original ideas from Brigade701 are the property of Brigade701, and are used in this story with the permission of Brigade701.

“Ben 10” and everything associated with it © Man of Action Studios, and Cartoon Network.

Creamy and the other original ideas from Jolly Roger Brat are the property of Jolly Roger Brat, and are used in Niagara14301’s stories with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat (under an agreement that Niagara14301 and Jolly Roger Brat may use things from each other's “Sofia the First” fan fiction stories).

“Doctor Who” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Elena of Avalor” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

“Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters” and everything associated with it © MTV Films, Gary Sanchez Productions, Studio Babelsberg, Flynn Picture Company, Paramount Pictures, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Marie Perkins and the other original ideas from MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

“Torchwood” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

Niagara14301 only owns Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Article 154 of the Shadow Proclamation, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Enchancian Intelligence, Explice Congelo, Gayle Lovegood, Inky, Lynn Greythorne, Neila, Sheynok, The Tale of Sheynok, the Fralmiery, the Fralmiery home world, the thermos-type device, Valentina Androcasia, and Wilfred.


End file.
